An increasing number of computing applications, particularly within the enterprise environment, may involve analyzing large amounts of data generated by distributed devices and systems. Such data analysis may include generating reports that present the data using different types of visualizations including, but not limited to, tables, graphs, charts, or timelines. Some reports are generated from data collected from a plurality of distributed nodes by a single aggregating node for analysis. The analyzed data may relate to a particular application or service, e.g., an operating system, visualization software, a messaging service, security service, etc., provided within an enterprise data network, or the data may relate more broadly to performance of an enterprise's applications or IT operations or the security of the enterprise's computers or computer networks. To monitor or troubleshoot any issues related to the performance of the particular application or service, data may be collected from the nodes associated with that application or service within the enterprise data network, and displayed through an interface, such as a website or client application.
Enterprise users, such as system administrators or data analysts, may have access to various data analysis tools for creating and editing reports and visualizations of data related to the operation of a particular application or system within the enterprise. Conventional data analysis tools generally require such enterprise users to either use a default set of visualizations provided by an application developer or create their own custom visualizations. However, some enterprise users may not find the combination of visualizations provided in a default set to be particularly useful for their needs. Also, custom visualizations may not be a viable option for these users, if they happen to lack the expertise or time required to create such visualizations.